<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【福艾】露水 by Ptwybghs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802578">【福艾】露水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptwybghs/pseuds/Ptwybghs'>Ptwybghs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptwybghs/pseuds/Ptwybghs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【福艾】露水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>夏洛克·福尔摩斯走在街上，用帽檐和高高立起的大衣领子遮住脸，目不斜视神色坚决，好像就算突然有五辆车在他身边连环追尾也不能让他稍稍转过头看哪怕一眼。</p><p>艾琳·艾德勒跟在夏洛克身边，很轻松地挽着他的胳膊。夏洛克哪怕到死都一定会拒绝承认但实际上他就是很体贴地让她走在了人行道的内侧——通常情况下没有车祸会发生的那一侧。</p><p>“看起来像对情侣。”她调侃道，话里笑意很浓。她跟他说话总是这种语气，轻浮的带着暧昧和调笑的，任何时候都是，仿佛对她来说他就只是一个玩笑，<strong>他们</strong>就只是一个玩笑。</p><p>夏洛克突然加快了步伐。艾琳·艾德勒不得不小跑两步跟上，然后拽着他的胳膊强迫他回到原本的频率上来。“慢点。”她抱怨道，不怎么开心地瞪了他的长腿一眼。</p><p>“不是我最想用的词。”夏洛克冷漠又生硬地反驳她之前那句话，仍然拒绝向她的方向投去目光，“我更倾向于‘敌人’。”</p><p>艾琳·艾德勒轻声地笑着重复了这个词，“敌人？”确实是个再合适不过的词，共同死里逃生后整整七个月没见面、在街头擦肩而过时只凭眼睛就认出对方，好一对命中注定的宿敌。</p><p>毫无疑问夏洛克·福尔摩斯在这七个月里没有任何进步，他还是一如既往的不坦诚。</p><p> </p><p>艾琳·艾德勒把长风衣挂在门口的衣架上，而她的客人与此同时已经不请自来地经过她走进她的客厅。“所以，是什么风把你吹来了呢？”她抬高声音问道，慢条斯理地把围巾也解下来挂好。</p><p>“东风，说不定。”夏洛克回答。</p><p>她摇摇头。“你还是那么古怪。”她跟着走进客厅时夏洛克已经完成了对那里的参观，改将注意力转移到她的卧室。他谨慎地观察她的房间，尝试从中读取一切他能够得到的信息。</p><p>她的化妆桌前整齐摆放着她常用的化妆品，夏洛克走过去。他低头看看那些他分不清用途的瓶瓶罐罐，接着抬起头从她的化妆镜里审视他自己的脸。一些醒目的血红色突然出现在那里使他不得不回忆起来自她的第一份礼物，一个明显的形状、一小团模糊不清的痕迹。右臂上针刺的疼痛好像再次复活了，夏洛克感到头晕。他继而想起她微微勾起的唇角，一点点一点点靠近过来，有些凛冽又很诱惑的气息涌向他包裹他，混着血的腥味儿和——</p><p>夏洛克用力摇摇头迫使自己不再继续想下去。<strong>出去</strong>，他对她说。她于是笑着消失了。而他身后的那个很轻很轻地笑了一声。</p><p>桌上还有另一样他熟悉的东西。那东西也曾经在他身上留下过几道明显的痕迹，明显到足以证明他真的如她所说被她彻底击败过。</p><p>“哈。”她得意地走过去拿起她的马鞭，耀武扬威地冲他挑眉毛。“记忆犹新。”她自作主张地代替他说道。</p><p>夏洛克耸耸肩否认。“我对<strong>一切</strong>都过目不忘。”他转身回到客厅，在双人沙发的一侧坐下，不客气地背对着跟在他身后的女主人。“看得出来，你完全适应了你的新生活。”</p><p>“当然。”她语气轻快地说道，“和以前一样，我<strong>非常享受</strong>我的工作。”</p><p>说着她挥动马鞭不轻不重地击打在沙发背上，显然意有所指地暗示着。气流掠过夏洛克的脸颊。他回想起那支马鞭第一次重重击打在他脸上时那种火辣辣的刺痛感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>七个月以前的空气里也有同样的令人不适的气息。沙漠气候下灼热的傍晚，包裹在面罩后的沉重呼吸和汗水，挥舞的刀，陌生语言的嘶吼，飞溅的血液，身体撞击地面发出的接二连三的闷响。</p><p>长刀落地后稳稳扶住他的那双手。</p><p>“感情用事。”她不客气地评价，捏紧他手肘的手指微微打着颤，“感情用事是失败者的共同点。”</p><p>他解开长袍丢在地上，在她的帮助下让自己躺在那块血迹斑斑的布里。“如你所见，我非常成功。”他闭上眼睛，摊开手臂放松自己。他太累了，以至于没能感受到她颤抖已经从她双手蔓延到全身，也忽略了她眼下那两团被睫毛扫出的阴影正明显地晃动着。</p><p>“很快就会有人赶到的。”她很快控制住了嗓音的起伏跪坐在他身边简短地反驳，抬手扯掉碍事的兜帽，“你最好站起来跑，免得真的把自己搭进来。”她晃晃脑袋让长发散开。夏洛克从四面八方浓重的血腥气里嗅到一丝熟悉的味道。</p><p>疲惫的侦探睁开眼睛平静地看着她。“今晚没有人会过来了。”他说，很笃定地重新闭上眼让自己放松，“而你被处决的消息会在大约三个月后传回英格兰。”</p><p>“嗯——”她赞赏地哼了一声。“你确实不赖。”她伸手蹭蹭他的脸，拇指指腹反复地描摹着他颧骨的形状，“我会考虑收回想要打你的那句话。”他疲惫地叹了口气，很细微地扯起嘴角像是在微笑。</p><p>“但不是<strong>上你</strong>的那句。”她又补充道。</p><p>她很明显是在调情，而他接下来的发言听起来则更像是在说教。“如果我是你，我现在就会开始思考明天起该怎样好好利用我的自由身。”</p><p>煞风景，很不讨喜。</p><p>于是她轻蔑地哼了一声，在他脸上拧了一把。那块皮肤迅速地变红了。“但你享受这样，不是吗？”他补充道，重新睁开眼露出一个非常夏洛克·福尔摩斯的表情，冷静高傲仿佛早已经将她彻底看透，“这种在黑暗里跳舞的感觉。你享受这个，你对它上瘾。这很刺激，但也很危险。”</p><p>“哦，<strong>Sherlock</strong>。”艾琳·艾德勒怜悯地摇了摇头。</p><p>“<strong>你和我一样享受这种危险。</strong>”</p><p>她弯下腰在他唇边印下一个轻飘飘的吻，就像她初次登门拜访的那天夜里一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“剧团的工作大概很令人享受吧，我想。”夏洛克端坐着，语调平静地说。</p><p>“什么？”她飞快地问道。</p><p>夏洛克回过头。她也许在听到他的话后倒退了一步或是两步，惊讶造成的应激反应，没办法逃避和欺骗，因为很显然她的马鞭已经无法再碰到沙发了。</p><p>“实际上。”夏洛克气定神闲地交叠了双腿，继而把双手也叠放在膝头平和地冲她微笑。又是一个非常夏洛克·福尔摩斯的欠揍的表情。“我昨天晚上看了你的表演。很精彩，相当精彩。我想现在应该称呼你为戏剧女王才更恰当。”</p><p>如果艾琳·艾德勒更加了解眼前的这个男人一些就会明白这种话从夏洛克·福尔摩斯嘴里说出来几乎已经算得上是个奇迹。上一个发生在他身上与她有关的奇迹是那些永远已读不回的短信息。</p><p>但她也许没<strong>那么</strong>了解他可她也并不傻，他自以为滴水不漏的表情在她眼里处处都是幼稚的破绽。“也许我下班后还有些副业。”她眨眨眼睛，故意说。</p><p>“有副业的女人走在街上时不用羊绒围巾把整张脸裹起来，Miss Adler。”夏洛克说。这显然并不是个站得住脚的推理，她张开嘴唇想要反驳但被他打断了。“而且。”侦探放慢语速冷淡地补充，“你的床很小。”</p><p>也许这才是最关键的一点，一张狭窄的、看起来并不太舒适的床。</p><p>一张不适合<strong>提供服务</strong>的床。</p><p>“呵。”她不置一词而他知道他猜对了。</p><p>他当然<strong>不可能猜错</strong>。有个奇怪的声音在他脑海中轻蔑地冷哼，听起来像是在捍卫他对什么东西的所有权。这很反常。他很清楚她是谁，他不该也没理由期待独占或是专属。</p><p>“哦别傻了，大侦探。”艾琳·艾德勒说道。她冲着夏洛克眨了眨眼睛，显然无意放过任何一个可以嘲讽或者说是用下流话和他调情的机会，“说不定有人在<strong>刑场</strong>里也能做爱呢。”</p><p>或许从她的角度可以很明显地看到他耳尖那块皮肤的颜色变化。夏洛克强迫自己保持最大程度的镇静，但施虐女王的手娴熟地攀爬上他的肩，像株恼人而致命的藤蔓植物，随时有可能将他缠绕囚禁。她暧昧地压低了嗓音，踮起脚尖把温热的、潮湿的呼吸喷吐在他耳后，强迫他直面他的过去，也许还有他真实的内心。</p><p>“对吗，亲爱的Mr. Holmes？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好好享受吧，Mr Holmes。”</p><p>她骑在他腰间，伏低了身子靠近过来，轻轻舔掉他侧脸上沾着的一滴血。除了脸颊，他的双手也沾满了黏稠半干的血液，其中一些是他自己的，更多则来自躺在不远处的那些人。因此在不由自主地握住她纤细柔软的腰时，他从光滑的皮肤上抚摸到了更为黏腻的触感。</p><p>她是什么时候换上这件战袍的呢？夏洛克茫然地想。他忘了，也许是她亲吻他而他闭上眼睛的时候，也许是她翻身跨坐在他身上的同时。算了，无所谓。</p><p>他发现自己的被动，开始缓慢地思考是不是该坐起来把她掀下去。但他似乎在刚才的打斗中消耗过度，暂时失去了对自己身体的支配能力。</p><p>他瞥见她满意地微笑着。“乖男孩。”她低语道。</p><p>她的手向下探去，极富技巧地揉捏着。被过多分泌的肾上腺素无限放大的战栗感急速穿过他的脊椎，迅速占领了他的头脑。“这才是最新的性感。”她暧昧地说，用牙尖厮磨着他的耳垂。</p><p>说完她直起腰，居高临下地俯视他，用施虐女王惯用的、睥睨猎物的高傲的眼神。</p><p>夏洛克听见自己重重地呼吸声。显然，<strong>她</strong>的性感对<strong>他</strong>来说有些超标了。</p><p>“一起吃晚饭吧。”</p><p>她全然掌控了主动权。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沙发并不是个最理想的场所，它甚至比卧室那张小床更加狭窄和坚硬，但他们都经历过更糟糕的。更何况她最初的远大理想是他的餐桌，世界上找不出更乱的一张桌子了。</p><p>“你应该知道我对绳结很有研究，对吗？”当夏洛克把领带缠绕在她手腕上时，艾琳·艾德勒问道。“不如我。”他把最后一个结牢牢系紧，她执著地尝试了挣脱，但没有成功。他炫耀地冲她挑挑眉毛。“好吧。”她耸耸肩认命地仰躺在沙发上，很配合或者说是很主动地把手臂放在脑后，“让我看看你还有什么本事，男孩。”她伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇上的殷红。</p><p>扳回一城。</p><p>上次他显然不在最佳状态里，先前的搏命已经让他筋疲力尽，而她不仅对自己的救命恩人毫无感激之心甚至还乘人之危地对他加以迫害。过河拆桥的典范行为，非常艾琳·艾德勒。这次夏洛克不打算再让着她了。</p><p>他解开衬衫的第一颗扣子。“你会看到的。”他信心十足。</p><p> </p><p>端庄、优雅、高傲，夏洛克·福尔摩斯人生中<strong>绝大多数</strong>时刻的不二信条。哪怕是在闯进那条潮湿的泥泞不堪的甬道时他也仍然保持着冷静的神情，衬衫上没有任何一丝多余的褶皱。他攻势猛烈，没多久就掌握了足够的信息，开始粗鲁而莽撞地对某处进行贴心的特殊照顾。</p><p>“啊——”艾琳·艾德勒餍足地呻吟着。夏洛克熟悉这声音，塞壬的高歌，凡人无力抵抗的天籁之音。他为之着迷，他将心甘情愿地为了拥抱这歌声而没入深海。在过去的数月里，他用记忆里的画面和这声音填充过无数个黏腻的失态的黑夜，而她永远无从知晓。</p><p>全身赤裸的性工作者，最危险最有天赋的罪犯，无处可逃的脆弱少女，坐在他身上高昂起脖颈的死囚，伏于他胸膛里低低喘息的爱人。这些都属于他，这些都<strong>只属于</strong>他。</p><p>她曲线优美的小腿缠上他挺动的腰，被束缚的手高高抬起，勾住他的后颈将他拽向自己。她和他在逼仄的沙发里滚作一团，相互包围充斥，不知廉耻地彼此纠缠不清。唇舌缠绕，耳鬓厮磨。聪明的人共享快乐却从不随便说出那三个词。</p><p>对夏洛克·福尔摩斯和艾琳·艾德勒这样的人来说，爱情和性都是致命的。危险而不稳定的关系里永远充满未知和不确定。但正如他们彼此看透和揭穿的那样，越是危险的境地越令人——他们这样的人——上瘾。情欲和极致的快感一波接一波上涌，他和她都期待在这危险的爱情里彻底湮没。</p><p>夏洛克听见她的声音从很远很远的地方传过来，隔着无边汪洋模糊不清地叫他的名字。他分不清是浪潮裹挟他还是她声音里原本就带着那么多水，颤抖地潮湿又温热地像一团雾气吹进他耳朵里。</p><p>Sherlock，她说。</p><p>他沉默不语。</p><p>Sherlock，Sherlock。她继续说，几乎只剩下气声，柔软得一点都不像她。</p><p>……Irene。他终于也说。</p><p>算不上真的求饶但从某种意义上来说又好像确实是他输了，而不论是他还是她都知道其实她也并没有赢。他们中的任何一个都没能成功地掌控对方。他们将会是彼此永远的囚徒。</p><p>灭顶的欢愉席卷而来，夏洛克伏低身体，极近距离地同艾琳·艾德勒对视着。她绷紧了足尖，身体仍然在颤抖着，需要靠他环在她后背的双手给以安慰。</p><p>她的双眸像是晓雾弥漫的平静湖泊。他的影子倒映其中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>